Sun Rise on Wings
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Meet Solar he's apart of a well known tribe of dragons that almost never made any contact with the other tribes until now join Solar the son of Queen Torch of the Sun wraiths as he makes his own adventure here at Jade mountain academy
1. Prologue

**Hey guys now I know before you read this I know I used the word 'wraith' for a dragon name before but this is different and this takes place during the beginning of moons rising and just saying this dragon tribe I'm make has been around forever and is well known amongst the other tribes so yeah now without anymore waiting onto the story**

 **No ones pov**

The Sun Wraiths a dragon tribe unlike any other these dragons range from having orange to yellow to red scales with bodies so sleek it's practically whip like unlike most dragons they have no front legs and are able to walk on there hind legs there front legs are then replaced by there pair of wings, at the at the corner of there wings ar claws that curve forward then down then back to the claw like a scythe and on the tip of there tail are two claws that act like a pincer. There head is shaped kinda like a sphere but stretched out into a oval shape and all the way around there neck except under the neck at the base of there head is a frill made of oval shaped plated scales that have muscle so they can flatten there frill raise and do all sorts of stuff with it.

But what makes the Sun Wraith so well known to the other tribes is there skill to harness the heat of the sun to warm up there scales so high it's like plasma they then use that heat and propel it like a jet thruster where they become so fast they look a astroid entering the atmosphere of course though this

is a skill few Sun wraiths have they can use it to go faster but very few have gotten to the point where they can achieve that speed.

There firepower on the other hand is another story they breath what looks like a beam of light that matches the Sun Wraiths scale color witch depends on who the Sun Wraith is but that light is plasma and can hurt quite a lot but the heat is still not high enough to burn dragon scales but they also use this power in there claws on there wings so they heat them up making them glow white and can cuase burning claw marks.

The queen of the Sun Wraiths ' Queen Torch ' has never really contacted the other tribes and the Sun wraiths tend to keep to there series of mountains where it almost never rains and the sun heats up the mountains non stop these mountains are called the Sun mountains and Queen Torchs parlance made entirely of metal is called her iron fortress and unlike the other tribes Sun wraiths have the next in line wich is only one becuase Sun Wraiths can only lay one egg born or married onto the throne both kings and queens lead the kingdom and with no fights over the throne

It was now though that Queen Torch turns her view to the other tribes now that they are no longer constantly fighting each other that she wishes to make alliances and to start it of she is sending her subjects and her only Dragonet to Jade mountain acedemy her son Solar who was practically doing back flips from excitement

Solar is a reasonably smart dragon he's no genius though he is taller than most dragonets his age and born with natural strength a lot stronger than most dragonets to he has learned handle him self and loves to joke around and be sarcastic and is extremely resilient. But there are two things that have gotten him into trouble one he is picked on becuase becuase unlike most Sun Wraiths he has white scales and his frill has dark red scales so they pick on him becuase no other sun wraith has white scales and the second thing that gets him in trouble is that he's is a thrill seeker he loves to try new things and dangerous things.

 **Solar's pov**

" I never meet other dragons from other tribes before this is gonna be fun " l said as I flew with my mother to Jade mountain " Solar remember some dragons can pick on you becuase your a Sun Wraith and dragons from other tribes sometimes tend to do pick on one from other tribes so remember your stronger than most and you need to be careful not hurt someone unless absolutely necessary " said my mother " but don't forget to stick up for your self " she added " I know mom don't worry when have I ever gotten in a fight " I said imeadetly regretting my choice of words " don't answer that " I said she then laughed as we cam to a ledge where the cave system started to the acedemy

Almost instantly I heard the whispers " who's that " " he looks funny " " Sun wraiths are real!?"

but I just shrugged it off knowing that kinda of thing would happen at some point **( now you must Realize yeah I put Solar in the Jade winglet and for the sake of the story line I will be replacing Turtle the seawing so I'm terribly sorry for those of you who liked Turtle but it must happen )** after some talking with people I had then found out I was going to be apart of the Jade winglet " Solar I've got to go now go and try and find your winglet I'll come visit in about a month " said my mother " ok mom " I said as she nudged my head with hers, a Sun wraiths version of a hug becuase we don't have front legs.

She then took off as I was left on my own " well let's get to where the introductions are" I joked walking into the cave I walked into a room that was filled with prey and it was havoc seeing all the dragons chasing there food " these guys must be hungry " I said to no one specifically " yep " said a new voice beside me I quickly spun around to see a seawing dragoness " oops sorry if I scared you " she said **( yeah this seawing is the one I replaced Turtle with sorry )** " I wasn't scared just uhh how do you say it uhh staying light on my toes yeah" I said she giggled " I'm Solar " I greeted her " I'm Phirana " she said " I thought Sun Wraiths where usually orange or red " she said looking at my scales I then flattened my frill against my neck from embarrassment " yeah I just kinda hatched that way " I said scratching my neck with the claw on my wing " well I think it's pretty neat " she said smiling " hey do you know where one of the Jade winglet dragons are " she asked " I'm actually in the Jade winglet " I said raising my frill from surprise " oh neat where in the same winglet " she said " nice " I said

just then I noticed a group dragons some yelling some not at each other " what's going on over there " I asked waving my wing in the direction of the dragons " I say we find out " said Phirana " I'm all for it " I said as we made our to the group of dragons as I stood a little higher on my legs and stretched my head between the nightwing and rainwing " whats going on here " I said suddenly making the nightwing jump along with the rainwing " and who are you " asked the icewing " I'm Solar " I said " well Solar I'm Quibli and my grouch of a friend here is Winter " said the sandwing " I'm Phirana " said Phirana " I'm kinkajou " said the rainwing

" I-I'm Moonwatcher " said the nightwing " you guys wouldn't happen to be in in the Jade winglet would you " asked Phirana " actual we all are " said Quibli " well that's convenient " I said

" well well did the white Sun Wraith finnaly make friends " said a all to familiar voice " you have got to be kidding me " I said to myself " what " Phirana asked " I know who that is

sadly " I said I then turned around " oh give it up Scorch you know your insults are more stupid than your little followers " I said to the red Sun Wraith the orange on behind him scratched his head " I don't get it " he said " at least I don't love like a pile of snow " he said back " at least I don't look like I'm always bleeding " I said pulling a scale insult of my own

" you better watch yourself Solar " he said walking off

 **So what do you guys think I'll have some other stuff happen with this Scorch guy latter**

 **See you all next time**


	2. AN

**So yeah first of all this is a A/N so yeah now after some rather recent thinking I'm trying to decide weather or not to restart my story on a different story line where Solar instead of joining Jade mountain and following that prophecy he follows his own and I will have him in a group of OC's and all that stuff so please review your answer of PM it to me and I'll see what happens**


	3. The beginning of something new

**Hey guys so far not many have told me there opinion on my A/N I posted a while ago so I took matters into my own hands so the story will continue like this and it will somewhat match the story line of Moons Rising but I will split away from it at some point and do what I please with the story, so now that's outta the way on to the story ( I realized I say that a lot might change it up huh good idea?)**

 **No ones POV**

Queen Torch had worried over her son for hours on her flight home to her iron palace she had finnaly gotten home and walked into her throne room where her friend who also was her royal advisor sat next to the throne noticing the Queens distressed look the dragon stood up aproaching the Queen.

" is something wrong my Queen " he asked Torch then let out a sigh swishing her tail back and forth in anxiety " I worry about my son, he can take care of himself but I just can't shake the feeling something bad will happen to him " she said sitting on her throne the advisor remained silent not knowing how help with the situation the Queen looked through the large door that lead to the room looking at the clouds that surrounded her kingdom of warm mountains worrying for her sons safety.

 **Solar's pov**

The day had ended and I had gone back to the dorm room to see many different types of sleeping things for different dragons " I call the pile of moss " said Phirana who had entered the room the others soon followed and found there own spots in the caver I looked up seeing a row of rock that had a hole through it I lifted my tail to the ceiling using the muscled claws on my tail I hoisted my self up latching on to the rock ceiling hanging upside down as I wrapped my wings around myself.

" Solar what are you doing " asked Phirana " it's how we Sun Wraiths sleep " I said she nodded laying her head on her talons falling asleep as I did the same.

 **Phirana's pov**

It was already morning and the others where starting to leave all accept one " Solar wake up " I said poking his wings that he had wrapped himself in then a loud snoring erupted from him I put my talons to my mouth trying not to giggle as he snored his frill around his neck rose and fell in sync of his snores that's when I burst into a fit of laughter apparently waking him as he was startled from his sleep he let go of the perch he hung him self on falling and landing on his head tumbling backwards against a wall having his head on the groun, his back against the stone wall and his tail dangling to the side.

" ow " he said sarcastically as I burst into another fit of laughter " you snore really loudly by the

way " I said to him poking his frill as he sat there upside down dazed he then moved his tail to the ground using his pincer like claws on it he dug them into the ground and pulled himself flipping over so he laying on his back as moved his legs torwards his chest the quickly extended them jumping up lading on his feet as he shook himself dry of dirt.

" that was a odd wake up call to say the least " he said stretching his wings and neck out

I watched him as I could see the muscles in his wings tense and relax I watched seeming mesmerized by his wings I then quickly shook my head ' there is no way I like Solar is there?' I thought to my self

The day went on like any other day until the Seawing only known as Tsunami came through the cavern hallways " Solar " she called to the white scaled Sun Wraith he looked around hearing his name and finnaly found who said it " yes?" He asked the Seawing " you got a visitor apparently " she said " oh ok thanks " he said " can I come " I asked him " sure " he said " I wanna come " said Kinkajou and eventually meet by more of our winglet asking and he said sure to all them.

We then walked out to the platform where we started on the first day that lead to the acedemy

" Solar " said a voice I did not recognize I looked over to see a bright yellow Sun Wraith that stood taller than Solar " I wasn't expecting to see you here " said Solar as the Sun Wraith nudged Solar's head " oh mom these are my friends " he said gesturing to us " guys this is my mother Torch " he said

" you mean as in Queen Torch of the Sun Wraiths " asked Moon surprised " yes as in Queen Torch" said Torch " you never told us you where prince of the Sun Wraiths " I said mind blown

" you never asked " he said shrugging his wings " oh son I came here to tell you that I was going to a meeting with Queen Glory " she said " and I wanted you to come " she added " oh cool...wait " he said puasing " can my friends come " he asked " it's fine by me " she said smiling " hold on a minute " said Tsunami " we can't have all you gone at once, I can allow maybe one more of you go that's it " she said " here Phirana you go we'll stay behind " said Kinkajou and some nods and agreements where heard by the others " thanks guys " I said " see you when you get back " said Moonwatcher as one by one we took off towards the rainforest kingdom

It only took an hour at most but we made it and already waiting on one of the platforms was Queen Glory " Torch it's so nice to finally meet you " she said " agreed " Torch replied " this is my son Solar and his friend that wanted to come with " she said " well hello Solar nice to meet you and you are " asked Glory looking at me " I'm Phirana " I said " well it's nice to meet you " she said " excuse me Torch but can we speak in private for a moment " asked glory " sure, Solar you and your friend stay outta trouble okay " said Torch Solar than nodded as the two walked off chatting

" so now what " I asked looking at Solar " I think I saw a river that looked pretty cool " he said

" lead the way " I told him as we trekked through the rain forest finnaly coming to a river

 **Solar's pov**

Phirana had jumped into the river without a second thought I walked over to a rock and just sat there " Solar" said Phirana poking her head at out of the water " cmon " she said " I don't think so " I said nervously standing up but unbeknownst to me a large quantity of water got on the rock I was on cuasing me to slip and fall into the water, Phirana didn't know this but...

Sun Wraiths can't swim

I struggled around for a while I opened my eyes looking around as I tried to reach the surface I couldn't see but I felt talons grab my tail I tried to see what was going on but to no avail I was utterly helpless but luckily I was dragged onto land I flopped over gasping for air seeing Phirana there standing above me " Sun Wraiths...can't...swim " I said in between breaths " thanks " I said after

" you coulda died " she yelled " wouldn't be the first time " I said getting up " you scared me " she said " well I'm sorry " I said shaking myself of water from my scales she then raised her tail thwacking me on my forehead " OWW!" I yelped rubbing my head with my claws " why would you do that " I asked loudly " that was for scaring me " she yelled " I said I was sorry " I retorted " yeah but still " she said I then sighed " thank you " I said getting up from the ground

 **Phirana's pov**

Solar's near death experience had scared me beyond anything else but I don't know why, Solar had fallen asleep near the river I stayed up and just thought to myself " why did that scare me so much " I asked myself recalling my thoughts ' do I really like Solar more than as a friend ' I asked myself

I then turned my head to Solar seeing him fast asleep as the frill on his head raised up and down with each breath or more precisely snore I put my talons to my mouth trying to muffle my laughter after that ended I just kinda stared at him seeming mesmerized by the muscles in his wings and the rise and fall of his chest

" I finnaly admit it " I said to myself " I like Solar " I said quietly as I layed down deciding to lay next to Solar falling asleep

 **No ones pov**

Queen Torch had wandered to the river looking for the two dragonets to find them fast asleep with Phirana's head buried under Solar's wing she stood there and smiled at the two then walked up to her son nudging his head waking him up " oh hi mom " he said " I think you may have had more of an impact on your friends than you think " she said Solar then glanced to his wing seeing Phirana's head under it asleep he removed his wing gently shaking her as she woke up " morning Phirana " he said chuckling

 **Solar's pov**

A few hours had past and the sun began to set as me and Phirana sat there watching it as my mother said her goodbyes to Glory " hey umm Solar " asked Phirana nervously wich was quite a shocker " yeah?" I asked " I just wanted to say thanks for being a good friend " she said " well then I would like to think you as well" I said as the sun finnaly vanished and the moons rose both me and Phirana looked at eachother and ever so slowly she leaned her head torwards mine and...

She kissed me...

 **Hey guys sorry this took so long also I'm finnaly back from turkey hunting**

 **I shot my first bird scared the crap outta people in the frozen section LOL anyways hope you enjoyed it**


	4. Cuase and Effect

**Hey guys Thunder here as if it would be anyone else...unless it is LOL so i know i havnt touched this work of art in a while but im here now so lets get this show on the road shall we**

 **Solar's pov**

I stood there in shock as she pulled away i just stared at her in shock as she blushed furiously

" ummmmmmmm " i said dumbfounded " Solar im so sorry i dont know what i was thinking " she said looking away as i stayed silent with wide eyes then when she looked back at me i brought her closer kissing her once again later pulling away

" you dont have to be sorry" i said pulling her into a hug " Solar..." She said " yes? " i asked

" I-I-I love you " she said looking up at me once again blushing madly I puased for moment before making up my mind " I love you to " i said she then smiled burrying her head into my chest " Solar its time to go " said my mother approaching we quickly seperated standing their awkwardly " o-ok " i said stuttering Torch looked at Pirana and me trying to figure out what was going on until realization dawned upon her " oh, I see " she said smiling at me " your not very good at hiding things Solar " she said to me " you two dont have anything to hide from me im perfectly fine with what you two think of each other " she said " thanks mom " I said " now lets get you two back to the acedemy " she said taking off

 **At the acedemy**

 **No ones pov**

Neither Solar or Phirana talked each other for a while when they reached the acedemy, Qibli being well Qibli had noticed the two acting odd and decided to investigate after their classes we're over the winglet seperated " hey Phirana, Solar can i talk to you guys for a moment " asked Qibli the two exhanged looks then nodded

" so I noticed you two have been acting very strange latley " said Qibli but Solar interupted him

" ummm Qibli that asnwer to your question is kinda something i would like to not say " said Solar

" I knew it you two are in lo-" Qibli was saying but talons quickly silenced him " alright alright your right just dont tell anyone " said Solar quetly " you got it my lips are sealed " said Qibli walking off

 **Solar's pov**

Later Phirana had lead me to a smaller cave were a small pond area was were we both sat by the water " so Qibli knows now " said Phirana laying her head on my shoulder" it was bound to happen Qibli is a smart one he's good at reading people " I said " your right it just made me a little uncomfortable " said Phirana, I then layed my head on top of hers " its ok its not like it will change anything " i said , Phirana looked at me then once again kissed me as i leaned into it closing my eyes but it was broken a minute later by a loud gasp

I spun around to see Moon and Kinkajou staring at me and Phirana in shock " ummmmm" was the only thing i could say

 **Hey guys i know this is long overdue but i hope you enjoyed it and ill see you all next time**


	5. Important must read

**So everybody I would like to clarify I may not continue this story due to the storyline just not sitting right with me and I will be remaking the story actually I already did the story is called a New Light and new characters a new story line and a whole new prophecy has been made and I hope you like it plz go check it out Solar has a bit of personality remake and a bunch of new characters has been added.**


End file.
